You have a what!
by Gulty
Summary: REWRITE: Having sex dreams is annoying, but having sex dreams about your arch nemesis is HUGE problem. Futa. UPDATE!
1. The Dream

**Wow how long has it been since I last deleted "You're a what!?" The reason why? Well I got plenty of reviews saying I should work on my grammar, story line, and make the characters stay in character which is why I decided to revise myself and rewrite the whole thing…**

**Also don't forget to thank Haden Breslin for taking his time to Beta this story, thanks man you are a life saver.**

**Well here you go…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

* * *

She tossed and turned, the same dream that had been plaguing her mind for the past month haunted her again and this time she couldn't seem to wake up. Almost as if she wanted to see how this dream ended and maybe, just maybe, she might be able to see _who_ had been haunting her in her dreams.

"Fuck…"

The dream always started the same, she and this mysterious person would be kissing in her bed. She would start to run her hands all over her lover's body, kissing her passionately, and then she would slowly, almost teasingly remove her lover's clothes and begin to ravish her body as she pleased, while the person beneath would moan and beg for more.

"Yeah you like that don't you…?" She would say in her sleep, the person would never answer, nor talk throughout the dream, but would simply nod and arch into her touch.

She would chuckle and tease her lover's clit with her fingers, she would always receive a long moan followed by the person collapsing onto her bed, tired and shaky with a single tear drop flowing down their right cheek.

"What already?" She would lick the single tear and distract her lover by sucking on their neck.

Roughly around this time, her dream would start to get clearer. She would find out the person under her was indeed a female, good thing too since she first mistakenly took the person as a male with female genitals or just a figment of her imagination. Though she still couldn't see the girl's hair color, eye color, skin color, or what she sounded like. Nothing but moans, groans, squeaks, and gasps.

While the girl moaned and gasped each time she would nip at her slender neck, she would grab a hold of her penis, yes she has a penis, a condition that was giving to her on a fateful day when she was merely a child playing with her siblings in their tree house, her length was hard, it was always hard, she would guide the tip of her member to the girl's entrance, she moved her lips from the small girl's neck to her lips and they would fight for dominance with their tongues, she would always win. When she tease the clit with her tip, the girl would moan and wither, her arms would try to wrap around her neck, but she would stop her and pinned them above her head.

This was when she would thrust her hips and bury her cock deep inside the small girl, when the girl would try to scream, it was always muffled by placing her lips against her lover's

Once the small girl calmed down, she would start to roughly and slowly thrust her hips. Her cock would come out glistening with wetness before being thrust back in again.

"Fuck you feel so good…" she'd say.

The girl would whimper in response

Her thrusts would be to get sloppy and out of rhythm; she was close. "_Fuck_…" She sped up her movements, the bed would squeak to each and every one of her thrusts, "S-shit!" She would bury her face into the girl's soft neck and thrust into her deeper, all while the girl was a withering mess of whimpers, gasps, moans and groans.

"S-Shego…" The girl would say, it was no surprise to Shego. This was as far she would get in her dream before waking up in a heaping mess of sweat. But not this time, no, Shego planed on finally unmasking who she'd been dreaming of for the past month.

The fog covering the girl began to descend; the soft flesh of creamy pale skin started to show, her hair was shown to be orange like the color of a pumpkin, her eyes were half lidded, revealing olive green eyes that were wet with tears, "S-Shego…"

Shego's very own green eyes, widen at the very familiar sound of that familiar voice, _No it can't be…_Once the fog was completely gone, Shego was met with a withering redhead.

_What the fuck?_ Shego snapped out of her dream and found herself in her room, in one of her Boss' Draken's evil lair. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her pale green hands, they were shaking and covered in sweat, she noticed a bulge in her sheets. With her shaky hands she lifted the dark green sheets and peeked under them, she let out a groan when she saw the bulge was created by an erection in her nightgown, Shego fell back on her bed and placed her hands on her face.

For the past month she had been having the same dream over and over again, each time she would wake up before even catching a glimpse of who she had been with in her dream, and now that she had managed to stay asleep to see the person, she regretted forcing her mind from waking up.

For the past month she had been dreaming of her arch nemesis…

A girl in her teens…

For the past month she had been dreaming of fucking her arch nemesis Kimberly Anna Possible…

Also known as Kim Possible…

_Why. Why did it have to be you…?_

_Kimmie…_


	2. Damn Redheads

**Hmm only 12 reviews on the first chapter? Meh, I ain't complaining.**

**Also my Beta wasn't quick with responding to my message and I really wanted to update today so…**

**All mistakes are mine. Please be gentle.**

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_For the past month she had been having the same dream over and over again, each time she would wake up before even catching a glimpse of who she had been with in her dream, and now that she had managed to stay asleep to see the person, she regretted forcing her mind from waking up._

_For the past month she had been dreaming of her arch nemesis…_

_A girl in her teens…_

_For the past month she had been dreaming of fucking her arch nemesis Kimberly Anna Possible…_

_Also known as Kim Possible…_

_Why. Why did it have to be you…?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Damn Redheads…**

* * *

"Finally with this machine I, Dr. Drakken, will be able to destroy Kim Possible and rule the world! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Dr. Drakken yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared at the machine he had stolen, technically it was Shego.

Speaking of Shego, the green skinned woman was trying her best to stay awake, that dream kept on playing in her mind over and over again, each time it would show Kim under her, withering in pleasure. Shego growled and tighten her grip on her coffee mug, she looked down at the green cup and let out a sigh when she saw it was empty…again. She glanced at the coffee maker and let out another sigh when there was no more coffee left for her to drink.

"…Now what does this machine do anyway?"

Shego's left eye twitched and she snapped her neck to the side to see her blue skinned boss, she let out a growl, stood and up marched right up to him. "You mean to tell me you had me steal this thing so you can 'rule the world'" she made a quotation motion with her fingers, "but you don't know what it does?!" she growled at Drakken's cowering face.

Drakken swallowed, "I-I never said I knew what it d-did…" he whimpered and glanced left and right to avoid his employee's stern face. "Besides," he sniffed, "we don't need to know what it does," he carefully backed away from Shego and walked to the laser looking machine. "This machine was made by a scientist with a bad record!" he clapped his hands together and began to examine the buttons on the machine.

Shego raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "oh you mean placing a whoopee cushion under your college professor is consider bad in your case?" Shego began to giggle, she slapped her knee and soon was laughing uncontrollably while clutching her stomach.

Drakken grumbled but simply chose to ignore the green skinned woman and began to press random buttons.

"Oh, oh, I bet he even gave other nerds wedgies!" Shego was now on her chair, a single tear in her eye.

"It's not that Funny…" pouted Drakken

"I think it's funny," a new and familiar voice said.

Both Drakken and Shego stopped and looked towards the ceiling to see a redhead teenager in a tight, long sleeved black shirt, baggy cargo pants and green eyes jump down in between the thief and mad scientist.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken yelped

"And her sidekick!" a scrawny blonde, freckled face, teenage boy said as he jumped from the hole in the ceiling, but his pants were caught by the cord and was ripped off him showing his puppy covered boxers.

Drakken blinked and eyed the boy, "eh…do I know you…?" he asked while rubbing his chin.

Ron gasped, "Dude! I've been fighting you for almost three years how can you not know me?!"

"Nice boxers' doofus…" Shego snickered

Ron was confused and looked down, "Ah man…" he looked up and saw his pants daggling from the ceiling. "Those were my favorites," he whined.

Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "forget about the pants, Ron, just get Drakken and stop that machine!" she pointed to the laser that was now glowing.

"Huh?" Drakken turns around and smiles with glee, "it's on!"

"And it will stay on!" Shego jumped in front of the machine when she saw Kim make a run for the weapon. She got into a fighting stance and lit up her hands with her green plasma powers. "Going somewhere Princess?" she purred.

Kim smirked and got in her own fighting stance, "no but you are," she lifted her hands to her upper chest.

"Oh really now? And where might that be…?" Shego paced back and forth eyeing the girl for any weak spots.

Kim, too, was eyeing the woman as she looked at her like a hawk will look at a mouse "A nice cozy jail cell with your name on it!" without warning, Kim launched herself and made an attempt to kick the older woman on the head.

Shego moved her head to side and her eyes widen when she saw Kim's shoe was inches away from hitting her. _Fuck, she's gotten good…_

The two began trading blows, kicks, and grunts, they fought with the same dance as always; dodge, kick, dodge, punch, and dodge again.

Shego was growing restless, she eyed her nemesis and smirked when she saw the redhead teenager take in breathy breaths and her eyes were half lidded.

"Shego…" she said a breathy tone

The green skinned woman's eyes widen and a memory flash in her mind; a naked Kim under her, withering in pleasure while moaning her name in a breathy tone. She froze.

Ron was running away from Drakken, who had a staple in his hand and was chasing the boy with a mad laugh, "KP, Ah, help! He's got a staple! And it's loaded!"

"MUHAHAHAHAH!"

Kim looked from her boyfriend, who had his pants back on, to her nemesis and saw that the woman was frozen in place, she was confused but never the less, she used that distraction to her advantage. She kicked Shego in the stomach, sending the woman to the ground, and yelled to her boyfriend. "Ruffus disassemble that machine!" she saw that the laser was on full charge and ready to shoot.

Ruffus, the naked mole rat, hop from his masters pant pocket and ran to the machine where he proceeded to randomly rip off wires.

Drakken stopped chasing Ron to find that his machine began to beep and stop, "What?! Nooooooo!" He squeaked when he felt the building shake, he cursed under his breath and ran to the exit. Only to come back with a hover craft.

"Shego, get up, the building is going to explode!" he yelled for his henchwoman, only to see her on the floor staring at the ceiling with a blank look. He growled and yelled louder, "SHEGO!"

That seem to snap the woman out of her stupor, she shook her head and looked at the ladder that was connected to the hovercraft. She looked at Kim and smirked, she placed a leg on the ladder and waved at the redhead as she was lifted. "Better luck next time pumpkin!"

Kim growled but otherwise took out her Kimmunicator and called for help.

Shego smirked filtered a bit and she let out a tired sigh, her mind replay that stupid dream and a flash of dream Kim that resemble real Kim hit her hard. Especially when the redhead whispered her name in that fucking breathy tone…

_What's wrong with me…?_

* * *

**Going to stop here since this is what I remembered in chapter 2…I think?**


	3. Poke

**Update!**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_"Shego, get up, the building is going to explode!" he yelled for his henchwoman, only to see her on the floor staring at the ceiling with a blank look, he growled and yelled louder, "SHEGO!"_

_That seem to snap the woman out of her stupor, she shook her head and looked at the ladder that was connected to the hovercraft. She looked at Kim and smirked; she placed a leg on the ladder and waved at the redhead as she was lifted. "Better luck next time pumpkin!"_

_Kim growled but otherwise took out her Kimmunicator and called for help._

_Shego smirked filtered a bit and she let out a tired sigh, her mind replay that stupid dream and a flash of dream Kim that resemble real Kim hit her hard. Especially when the redhead whispered her name in that fucking breathy tone…_

_What's wrong with me…?_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Poke**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?! You shouldn't be thinking about Kimmie like _that_!" Shego yelled at her reflection in the full body mirror, her reflection showed a mad woman, wearing a green tank top and loose black pajama pants, with her hands engulfed in green flames. Shego sighs and turns off her plasma, she rubbed her temples, "since when do I start having wet dreams about her?"

Shego sighed when no one answered her; she looked down at her crotch, "why? Why her?" she asked, pulling the front of her pajama pants and boxer briefs to show her dormant penis, "out of all the women in this god damn planet, you picked her?"

"Err…Shego?"

Said woman freezes and threw plasma at the door. Drakken yelped like a girl and duck down to avoid the green fire.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Shego yelled her face red and was trying to fix her boxers since she released them when she heard Drakken and caused a slight discomfort on her penis. While she was doing that she growls at her boss, "What do you want?"

Drakken gulps, he already knows about the woman's secret, but even with that little flaw Shego is still one scary woman. "Err…um—well if y-you're not busy…" the blue man stumbles with his words.

Shego growls "out with it already!"

Drakken 'eeps', "IwantyoustealsomethingformesoIcanuseittoruletoworldandstopKimpossible!" he said it all one out breath.

Shego blinks, but after being with sad excuse of a man, she can understand his blubbering, "No,"

Drakken blinks, "no? What do you mean no!?" he yells only to squeak when Shego gives him a death glare.

"I mean I'm not doing it; I'm not stealing anything," Shego crosses her arms.

Drakken growls and was about to stomp his foot when an idea popped in his head, "Oh, Shegooo," he sang, "if you don't steal this machine I won't pay you anymore," he said smugly, crossing his own arms.

Shego grins, "So, my family owns Go City so I'm practically richer that Queen Elizabeth." Shego sits on her bed and inspects her nails.

Drakken growls, "Shego!"

"Kind of busy doc," the green woman pulls out her nail filler and works on her claw like nails.

The blue was ready to burst when he thought of something, hmm what else does Shego like besides money? Of course! "Oh, Shegooo…" he sang again

"Whaaaat?" Shego responded in her own song.

"If you don't steal this machine then you won't out for vacation anymore," this would sure to get her attention.

Shego halts for a second before continuing her work on her nails, "you know I can just leave whenever I want and you can't do anything about it, right?"

The grin on Drakken's face falls, "Shego!" he stomps his foot

Shego smiles and puts her nail filler away, "tell you what doc," she leans back on her bed and places her hands under her head, "if you give me a five month vacation, with pay, I'll steal your little toy, sound like a plan?"

Drakken gapes, five months, oh hell no, "three moths!" he hold out three fingers.

Shego grins, knowing that Drakken would do that, time to work her magic—her bargaining magic, "six months,"

"Four months!"

The green skinned woman grins, oh yeah she got this, "seven months,"

"Five months!"

Shego didn't answer; she wanted to make Drakken think he has won this little war, "nine months," sike!

Drakken was fuming, "seven months! That's it, deal or no deal?!" he eyes his employee with a challenging glint in his eyes.

Shego smirks, that just what she wanted to hear, "deal," she jumps out of her bed, changes into her cat suit, and jumps out of her window and drives off in her motorbike.

Drakken laughs evilly, that is until it hit him; Shego asked for five months and he gave her seven, "Damn it Shego!"

Kim starred at her boyfriend with a slight disgust; the boy was halfway done with his fifth order and by the looks of it he is not full yet. But then again he's Ron, he is always like this and yet even though the two teens have been dating ever since the whole little Diablo accident, which was two years ago, you think by now Kin has gotten use to her boyfriends appetite for greasy fake Mexican fast food. Though something else was bugging her, and it isn't about her boyfriend (not this time) it was about her arch nemesis, Shego, something about the woman was off.

During their fighting Shego, by the looks of it, had gone a little pale and when the redhead said the green skinned woman's name Shego froze. Very unlike her, and what was more confusing is that she didn't move when Kim kicked her to the ground, that is until Drakken called her is when Shego got off the ground. But still she was on the floor for quite some time.

Ron looked up from his food and saw that his girlfriend hadn't touched her food, "hey, KP, you alright?" he asked, sipping the rest of his soda. His rodent companion, too, was worried about Kim.

"Uh huh, alright?"

Kim blinked and looked up from her salad; her boyfriend and his naked mole rat were looking at her with odd (Ron) and worried (Ruffus). She smiled at the two, reassuring them, "I'm fine, guys, just tired," she half lied.

"Oh, alright then," Ron went back to his food, but Ruffus looked at her for a few seconds before going back to his own food.

Kim let out a silent sigh, the last thing she needs is her boyfriend worried about her, even though girls find that romantic when their boyfriends do that…well Ron is different than other boys. She looked at the scrawny boy and frowns when he put two straws in his nose and wiggled them.

_Please, somebody, anybody, help me!_ Kim adverts her eyes and tried not to look at the people who were chuckling or giggling at Ron.

_Beep-bep-beep-pep_

_Yes! Thank you!_ Her prayers have been answered; Kim pulls out her kimmunicator and smiles at Wade, her trusty tech boy.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"_It's Drakken again, he had Shego steal another ray gun that's top secret,_"

Kim frowns, "Top secret?"

The dark skinned boy nods and types on his keys, "_yep, the government has it locked up tight that even I can't hack into it for information without getting caught,_"

"Drakken would steal anything that's secret and made by the government," the redhead jokes, earning a chuckle from Wade.

"_I already got a ride for you waiting,_" Wade takes a sip of his soda.

"Anything else?"

"_Only that Drakken's new lair is in the Sahara Desert_,"

"Thanks, Wade, you're the best!" Kim turns off her kimmunicator and puts it away, she looks up at her boyfriend, "duty calls Ron," the redhead runs out of the restaurant and waits outside for her ride. Ron stayed behind to finish his soda and remaining food before going out.

Outside was a helicopter waiting for them, Kim received the parachute and helmet from the pilot and once everything was on and secure she proceed to enter the helicopter, but before she can set a single foot in the helicopter Ron spoke up.

"Hey, KP, what about our good luck kisses?"

Kim flinches a bit; she forgot that every time before going to a mission she and Ron would share a 'good luck kisses. But she didn't forget what Ron ate; Kim turns around and tries not to flinch again when she saw a bit of melted cheese on Ron's puckered lips. Kim knew that Ron won't stop puckering his lips until he got his good luck kiss, so the young crime fighter braved herself, puckered her own lips, and gave Ron a quick peck. She turns around quickly and checks to make sure her lips didn't get some of Ron's melted cheese.

Ron blinks, confused, usually their good luck kiss last about 3-4 seconds. He shrugs, he got his kiss and that's all that matters.

"Mwahahah! Finally, with this ray gun I, Dr. Drakken, shall get rid of Kim Possible once and for all and take over the world!" Drakken yells at the ceiling, he places the gun in his hands and puts in the air to praise it.

Shego rolls her eyes at Drakken's little speech, "like I haven't heard that before," she inspects her claws and sits back in her seat with her feet were perched up on the table, her penis was nicely tucked in between her legs and every so often she'll shift her legs to get comfortable. "By the way doc, if you don't mind me asking," _and why I'm a asking this if I don't give a fuck,_ "what does this hunk of junk do?"

The blue mans frowns when Shego called his ray gun a hunk of junk, "this Shego, my most trusty employee," Shego flips him off, "will render Kim Possible to nothing but a weakling!" he laughs and rubs his small hands together.

Shego sighs, he didn't answer her question. "So what does it do?" she asked again. Drakken opens his mouth and Shego stops him, "spare me the deeds," Drakken shuts his mouth and grumbles.

"Well?" Shego asks, getting tired of this fool.

"It's a paralyzing ray,"

That got Shego's attention, "A what?"

Unbeknownst to both villains, certain crime fighting duos were eavesdropping on them from the air ducts. And what Drakken had just said caught their attention too.

"A paralyzing ray," Drakken said smugly, clearly he was happy that he managed to finally get Shego to be interested in his schemes.

"Why in the world would the government make that?!" Shego hops off her chair and walks up to Drakken to get a closer look at the gun.

Drakken tries not to grin like a schoolgirl, but fails, "why to paralyze running criminals of course!"

Shego blinks; well that was a stupid answer. Why she herself could have came up with that!

"That sounds awesome!" a voice came from the ventilation ducts, "oh…oops…"

Shego recognized that voice anywhere, "the buffoon," and if the buffoon so is Kimmie. Shego throws hot plasma at the ducts and out falls a blond teenage boy, right behind the blond a redhead jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Kim possible!" Drakken panics and points his gun at the red haired girl.

"And her partner!" Ron gets off from the floor and appears next to Kim, pointing his thumb at his chest.

Drakken turns to the scrawny blond and lowers his gun slightly down, "err…who are you again?" he scratches his head.

Ron gapes at the blue man, "dude, I just told you my name not 24 hours ago!" it's true, yesterday they fought and today they are going to fight again. Ron notices that Drakken still did not recognize him, "you were chasing me around with a staple!" the blonde boy shows Drakken his finger that had a Band-Aid covering it, telling the blue man that he hit him in the finger with a staple clip.

"Okay, buffoon, we get it," Shego lit up her hands and crouched to a fighting stance, "no one cares," she chuckles at seeing Ron's face fall.

Ron was about to make a witty comeback (if he could) but Kim stops him, "not now Ron," she too crouches into a fighting stance and stares Shego down, "just get that gun away from Drakken while I deal with Shego," she saw Shego smirk.

Ron nods and tried to run after the blue man, but then Shego jump in front of him shielding Drakken and causing the blonde boy to scream like a girl and flinch, "don't hit me!" he puts his arms out in defense.

Shego tried not to laugh at Ron's idiocy and raises her plasma covered hands, "well, since you asked nicely…" Shego readied her strike but it was blocked by a kick from Kim.

"I don't think so," Kim goes for another kick, only to have it blocked by Shego.

The two traded blows and soon they found themselves in their little dance, a tango, a brawl. Both of them will never admit but this little dance of theirs is like nogalistia for them.

Meanwhile Drakken and Ron were fighting for the gun, but not like the two women. No, they weren't trading blows instead they tug and pull on the gun like a little game of tug of war.

"Let go if it, dude!" Ron pulls

"Never!" Drakken pulls back.

The two kept on pulling and tugging that they didn't realize that their fingers were close to pulling the trigger.

Finally with powerful tug, Ron pulled the gun out of Drakken's hands but because of the strong pull, he fell backwards by his own strength and the gun goes flying off his hands and lands on the grown with a clank.

The gun bounces and shoots a ray at…oh no it's going for Kim and Shego!

"KP look out!" Ron tried to warn, but it was too late; the two girls turn around and they were blinded by a light. They fall down with Kim landing…oh god, she landed on top of Shego!

"What the fu—" Shego couldn't finish her sentence, her whole body went stiff and the only thing she could move where her eyes. She tried to break free but it was so use.

Shego could feel Kim on top of her, their pelvises were touching and Shego tried not to think about a cute little redhead straddling. _Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard,_ she kept on repeating in her head.

Kim was blushing, here she was paralyze on top of Shego, her head against the woman's breasts and her ass on her hips. She tried to move, but couldn't, that is until she felt something under her, and whatever it was it was coming from Shego.

Now both of them were blushing

A minute has passed and both Ron and Drakken just stared at the two girls paralyzed on the floor and stuck together.

Finally after about two minutes, Shego could wiggle her finger (she's been trying to wiggle it for the past two minutes) so with all her strength she pushes Kim off her and yells at Drakken to leave.

After seeing Shego break free Kim tried and soon she was free too, but Shego and Drakken managed to escape by the time she got to her feet. Her face was red and she was thinking back to the thing that she felt coming from Shego.

"KP, I got the gun let's go!" Ron waves at her from the door and points out to the helicopter waiting for them.

"I-I'm coming!" she yells back, she takes out last look at the hole Shego made to escape and sighs. Whatever it was that was poking couldn't have come from Shego; she's a girl after all, right? Kim has been poked by Ron quite a few times to know what it is and what causes the person to do that.

"KP!"

"I'm coming!" Kim tries to calm herself so her blush can go away and runs to the door. Shego is hiding something from her—either she has a thing for wearing strap-on or that thing in her pants is real. _Looks like I'm going to have a talk with Shego the next time we meet_. Oh they'll meet alright, they always do.


	4. Just Friends Right?

**Jesus fucking Christ! How long has this been on hold? Fuck, I really need to get myself organized. Damn.**

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_Kim was blushing, here she was paralyze on top of Shego, her head against the woman's breasts and her ass on her hips. She tried to move, but couldn't, that is until she felt something under her, and whatever it was it was coming from Shego._

_Now both of them were blushing_

_A minute has passed and both Ron and Drakken just stared at the two girls paralyzed on the floor and stuck together._

_Finally after about two minutes, Shego could wiggle her finger (she's been trying to wiggle it for the past two minutes) so with all her strength she pushes Kim off her and yells at Drakken to leave._

_After seeing Shego break free Kim tried and soon she was free too, but Shego and Drakken managed to escape by the time she got to her feet. Her face was red and she was thinking back to the thing that she felt coming from Shego._

_"KP, I got the gun let's go!" Ron waves at her from the door and points out to the helicopter waiting for them._

_"I-I'm coming!" she yells back, she takes out last look at the hole Shego made to escape and sighs. Whatever it was that was poking couldn't have come from Shego; she's a girl after all, right? Kim has been poked by Ron quite a few times to know what it is and what causes the person to do that._

_"KP!"_

_"I'm coming!" Kim tries to calm herself so her blush can go away and runs to the door. Shego is hiding something from her—either she has a thing for wearing strap-on or that thing in her pants is real. __Looks like I'm going to have a talk with Shego the next time we meet__. Oh they'll meet alright, they always do._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Just friends…right?**

* * *

Kim starred out the window of the chopper that was flying her home; she's been staring ever since the mission. Her mind lingered on the thought of Shego; for the few minutes that they were paralyzed Kim felt something coming from Shego's lap. As she could recall the last time she felt something like that was when she and Ron are making out and then her boyfriend accidently pops an erection.

But that can't be right, Shego's a girl; she's got the amazing curves of a woman, the hips of a woman and the breasts of one too.

Or maybe Shego was wearing a strap-on; judging from her, Kim can suspect the woman has a libido the size of an elephant. But does that mean that Shego is a lesbian?

Well she is hot, what kind of man or woman won't fall for her? Kim blushes, _Shego, hot? _

"Uh…KP?" Ron has been staring at his girlfriend the whole ride and not once did Kim bother to look at him or give him their signature 'victory kisses after a successful mission. Wait, was it successful? Of course it was, they stopped Drakken's plan and blew up his lair. So why didn't Kim kiss him? Ron frowns when he saw that Kim didn't respond or move when he called her, so he speaks up again, this time louder, "KP!"

Kim slightly flinches and looks up at her boyfriend, "what is it Ron?" she and Ron blink; never did Kim ever snap at him (only when he was doing something stupid and annoying) what was going on? "Sorry, Ron, I'm—I'm just tired," she half lies, again.

Ron scrunches his nose and glances at the table, "you don't love me anymore…" he mumbles out.

Kim's eyes widen at Ron's confession, "what are talking about Ron? Of course I love you!" why would he say such a thing?

The blonde boy shakes his head, he looks up at Kim and the redhead can see his eyes starting to water, "it's true, Kim," the redhead winces at her name, "when I try to kiss you there's a second of uncertain in your eyes then it leaves,"

"Ron…" Kim whispered but the boy cuts her off by shaking his head.

"Every time I try to hold your hand, you're reluctant at first," the redhead rubs her arm but looks at Ron dead in the eye. The blonde boy wipes the tears that were forming before they could fall, "I noticed these things after five months when we started to date."

Kim's eyes widen, _after five months_ and she didn't even know she was doing all those things to Ron? My God she feels like such a jerk right now. "I-I I'm so sorry, Ron, I never knew…" the redhead felt the tears form in her eyes.

Ron gives her a sad smile, "its fine KP," he glances at the ground and looks back at Kim, "I think I can understand why you did all those things,"

Kim blinks back the tears and looks at Ron's brown eyes, "y-you do?"

Ron rubs the back of his neck, unsure, "well, yes and no…" he lightly gulps and takes a glance at Kim, "I mean—I had a crush on you since pre-K and you never knew…" he thinks back to their first kiss—well not counting the one where Kim was controlled by that little moodulator –on their prom night, "doesn't it sound a bit cliché that two best friends got together because of a kiss?" he asked with a dry laugh.

Kim frowns, "it was _our_ first kiss," she whispers loud enough for only he can hear.

Ron gives a sad smile, "yeah it was…" he grabs Kim's hands in his and gives them a gentle squeeze, "which is why I think this relationship isn't going to work anymore,"

The redhead blinks and looks at Ron, but the boy refuses to look at her, "y-you're breaking up with me?" Kim was surprised by her voice; in her head she was devastated by Ron's confession but her heart…her heart did not break nor did it contorted in pain.

Ron sniffs, "I really don't want to…but I _really_ don't want to be in a relationship if you don't love me—"

"But I do love you!" Kim yells and a few people in the restaurant looked at her; she blushes and lowers her voice down, "I do love you…" she looks at Ron brown eyes with her green ones.

"But are you _in _love with me?"

"What?" Kim blinks, what kind of question is that? "Ron, what are you talking about?"

"That's exactly why Kim; you love me—as a friend," Ron removed his hands from Kim's, "but you don't love me as a lover…" he whispers the last word.

Kim blinks; she looks at the blonde and starts to process everything that has happen; Ron telling her that she doesn't love him like a girlfriend should love a boyfriend? They've been dating for almost a year how could she not love this lovable goof?

"Ron…"

The boy shakes his head, a sad smile on his face, "its fine KP I trained myself for this day,"

Kim blinks again, this day? "What do you mean 'this day'?"

"Uhn oh," Ruffus squeaks and scurries into his masters pants pocket

"Well I thought that once you figure out your feelings for Shego then ill—"

"My what for who?!" Kim jumps on her seat

Ron flinches and rubs the back of his neck, "well I thought you already knew,"

"Knew what? That I like Shego more than you?" Kim asks and Ron gulps, "Ron, don't be ridiculous. Shego is my enemy," she sits back down and calms herself, "I hate her,"

"Are you sure about that KP?" Ron knew he was pushing his luck with the redhead, but it has been over four months since she started to show no interest in their relationship.

Kim narrows her eyes at the blonde boy, "what are you talking about Ron? Of course I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?!"

Ron adverts his eyes from Kim and looks around, he takes in a huge breath, _well here goes nothing_, "KP—Kim," he gulps. Ruffus scurries out of his pocket and places a small paw on his hand to reassure him; he smiles and continues, "Kim, we've been dating for almost a year, right?"

"Yes," Kim answers, not sure where the boy was going with this.

Ron gulps for one last time and looks at Kim straight in the eyes, "I noticed that for four months you rarely gave me any attention,"

Kim was surprised by this

"And I also noticed that whenever you and Shego fight, you always seem to glow,"

"Glow?"

Ron nods, "Kim, anyone with eyes could easily see you go from normal to excited when Shego is around," he pauses for a bit, "heck, if it wasn't for Ruffus I wouldn't have noticed!"

"Uhn huh!" the naked mole rat agreed

Kim absorbs all that Ron has said; Shego excites her? The redhead thinks back to all the fights in the past four months, sure she gets a rush fighting with Shego but she always gets a rush when fighting bad guys.

_But no one can excite me like Shego_

Kim's eyes widen, where did that come from?

Alright, so she will admit it; Shego can bring something with in her that she has never felt before. So what? What does that mean for her?

Heh, it's like she has some sort of crush on her or something, because that will be so wrong and weird in so many levels.

Right?

Ron was fidgeting; Kim hasn't spoken a word ever since he told her about what Shego does to her, "uh Kim?"

No it has to be right; she doesn't have feelings for Shego. For Gods sakes their both women. Hey don't get her wrong she's not against homosexuality or anything but the thought of her being in love with another girl? No way.

"KP?"

Sure Shego's hot and all and anyone will consider themselves lucky to date her, but not Kim.

"Kim?"

And what about that bulge that she felt—wait a minute the bulge! That's what has been keeping her awake and asking so many questions! How can she forget about the bulge? It is after all what is causing her talk to Shego and maybe corner her until the women confess on what's she's hiding in her pants.

But then again won't she be violating someone's personal space? Oh what is she thinking, since when does she care about a villain's personal space.

"Kim!"

Kim snaps out of her thoughts, she shakes her head and looks up at Ron, "yes?"

The blonde boy eyes Kim, "are you okay?" he asks

The redhead blinks then gives the boy a smile, "of course Ron why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you haven't said anything since I said that—"

"Since what, Ron, since you told me that I like Shego?"

"Uh…yes…"

Kim grins and takes it as a joke, "don't be ridiculous Ron, I don't have a crush on—" that is when realization hit her like a ton of bricks. For four months she's been avoiding Ron's kisses, for four months she felt disgusted when Ron would suggest they have a dinner date at a heart attack causing restaurant, for four months she's been looking forward to fights with Shego and not with other villains like Professor Dementor or Duff Killigan, because unlike those weak ass villains Shego gives her this adrenaline rush that she can't seem to get enough of, Heck you might as well say that she's become addictive to fighting Shego.

But that doesn't mean she likes Shego, she just likes her because she's the only one that can match up to her. So she told Ron.

To say the boy was disappointed, he didn't press on the matter and instead decided to drop it. But deep down he knows Kim has some sort of crush on Shego—he thanks his mystical monkey powers—because only the green skinned woman can make Kim's day brighten up better than he could. But since he decided to drop it, it doesn't mean he'll give up on the case. But for now… "Friends?"

"Huh?" Kim looks at Ron, the boy had his arms stretch out for a hug. The redhead smiles, this is what she likes about Ron-even though the boy is kicked down he always finds a way to jump back up with a smile. Kim stands up and hugs the boy, "best friends,"

"Booyah!" Ruffus squeaks

Ron pulls out from the hug and gives his famous 'Ron smile' to his best friend; Kim returns the smile, "now if you excuse me, I need to heat up this Naco. Can't eat it cold," he gets up and calls for the manager. But before he could leave he turns and gives one last smile to Kim, "I don't care who you end up with, just want ot let you know I will always support you no matter what," he winks at the redhead and leaves. Ruffus stayed behind for a bit and placed a paw on Kim's hand, "my too," he squeaks and follows his master.

Kim couldn't help but to smile as the boy argued with the manager about the cold food. Though somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about what Ron said.

And about Shego too

* * *

**Argh! Finally I am done with this chapter ugh!**


End file.
